


A Surprise Visit

by GnohomasWitness



Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnohomasWitness/pseuds/GnohomasWitness
Summary: Peg plans a surprise visit to Adam's house but it seems like he's not at home. Peg learns a valuable lesson.





	A Surprise Visit

It was a warm summer afternoon in the Hosidius house of Great Kourend. The ranch handlers of the house had finished leading their farm animals out to pasture. They peacefully socialized as they watched their cows graze on the open fields of Hosidius. The Hosidius house district provided much of the food for the rest of the Kingdom and consisted of all the farmland. As such, Hosidius was the largest district in the kingdom by far.

Peg the raccoon girl walked alone through the Hosidius farmland. She strolled past the farmers and ranchers, past the cows, pigs and chickens. They all gave her strange looks as she strolled through, the farmers and ranchers muttered to each other about the girl’s hood and outfit. She was obviously some kind of village thief, a burglar, an urchin. Peg didn’t acknowledge them, she wasn’t there for farmers. She was going to visit her friend and de-facto father figure Adam Neeson. He lived in a house by the river on the southwestern tip of Hosidius, across from the Kourend woodland.

Some farmers whispered about the strange black paint around her eyes. Peg lowered her hood over her face even more than it had been already. The black around her eyes wasn’t paint, it was her real face. A witch had cursed her a while back and turned the girl into a raccoon, the wizards at the wizards tower were able to reverse the spell but only partially. Peg was able to turn back into a raccoon at will, but she was left with the markings around her eyes similar to the mask of a raccoon. Peg went red and picked up the pace. 

Peg finally arrived at Adam’s house down by the river. She opened the gate and walked over to Adam’s front door. Peg knocked on the door. There was no answer, it didn’t seem like anyone was home. Adam’s cat and beaver, who would normally be playing in his yard at this time of day were nowhere to be seen. The house had stone walls that were smooth and white with wood trimming. Adam would call it a tower, but it was only two floors high. The whole building was surrounded by a massive yard full of trees of all different types. In the yard, Adam had his own personal chapel to Saradomin, an enormous garden and a workshop.

“Kanananananga!” Peg called. There was no answer. “Any moss giants here?”

Peg peeked in through the stained-glass window of the chapel, nobody was there except for the usual statues of Saradomin. She did the same for the workshop, nobody there. “Humpf!” Peg pouted as she made her way back to the house and pounded on the door. “Open up if you’re home!” Peg shouted. 

There was no answer.

Peg shrugged and tried turning the doorknob, she didn’t think it would work but it was worth a shot. To her surprise, the doorknob turned, and the door opened. It was unlocked! “Heh heh heh…” Peg snickered as she crept inside the house. 

This wasn’t the first time Peg had come to Adam’s house, not at all, but it was the first time that she was there alone. She walked through the quest hall that Adam had lead her down during her many visits. It was a little creepy walking past all those paintings alone with the lights off.

Then Peg arrived at the parlour. Three chairs sat on a fancy, red rug in front of a marble fireplace. Peg flicked on the lights and sat in the centre chair. She sat so her knees hung over one arm of the chair while her back rested against the other. Adam always disapproved of her sitting that way.

Something silver sparkled on the table beside the chair. It caught Peg’s eye, as shiny things often did. Peg sat up in the chair and beamed at the table. It was Adam’s lighter! It glittered in its silver casing that protected its sparkwheel. 

Peg looked around for Adam one last time. He never let her near the lighter before, but he wasn’t here, and he didn’t need to know. She reached out and grabbed the silver lighter. She clenched it in her hand and held it tight as she marvelled at its forbidden beauty. The silver casing on the little gnomish contraption had the face of a jogre etched on its side, the crest of Green Kananga. It was the same crest Adam had on decorations all over his house, he treasured it as a symbol of his success.

Adam used the lighter all the time. She was honestly surprised that he had left it at home, wherever he was. Adam would use it to light bonfires, bomb fuses, braziers and his precious cigars! Peg wasn’t sure how it worked. All she knew is it beat the hell out of a tinderbox. 

Peg opened the lighter revealing the sparkwheel and nozzle. Some mechanism in the hinge lightly held the lighter casing open. As soon as the lighter opened, Peg could smell a feint scent of the naphtha gas from the nozzle. There was no going back now as far as Peg was concerned. She did her best to imitate Adam rolling the sparkwheel to ignite the lighter. It took her a few tries, but she eventually got it working and the sparkwheel sparked as it ignited the naphtha gas. A tiny flame appeared on the lighter. Peg watched it dance for a second or two before she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Woah, careful there, Peg!” The voice said as a green hand snatched the lighter from Peg.

Peg looked up. Adam was standing behind her, looking down at her. He shut the lighter, killing the flame. She was so busted. 

“You should never play with lighters!” Adam was wearing a firefighter helmet. He put one foot on a chair like a pirate over a rum barrel while he spoke to Peg. “Lighters are dangerous. You could burn yourself on the flame, or worse, you could start a fire! Someone could get hurt or killed, including you!”

Peg sunk her shoulders and lowered her head. “I’m sorry…” She muttered. 

There was a noise from the hall around the corner. Peg looked over and saw Rallis walk into the parlour. She was wearing a police hat.

“If you ever find a lighter or other dangerous item lying around, such as a knife, syringe or firearm, should always tell an adult you trust, such as a parent or teacher. They’ll know what to do.” Rallis said to Peg.

Adam tipped his firefighter helmet at Rallis. “That’s right, Rallis!” He turned back to Peg. “You don’t wanna mess with fire, Peg, that shit’ll kill you!” He said as he lit up a cigar.

Suddenly, Grimro the vampyre bartender rushed into the room wearing a paramedic uniform. “Guys, come quick!” She panted. “Evil Dave is playing with beer and knives over in Edgeville!”

Adam stood upright. “We’ve got to stop him!” He exclaimed. “Stay safe, kids! And remember, first responders are the real heroes! Rescue Myths, lets move out!”

And with that, Adam, Rallis and Grimro ran out the front door and disappeared over the horizon. Peg sat alone in the parlour. “What the fuck?” Was all she could say.


End file.
